<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡No voy a salir corriendo! by MonBass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233349">¡No voy a salir corriendo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBass/pseuds/MonBass'>MonBass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Smut, Naruto is Just Naruto, Orochimaru Being an Asshole (Naruto), Orochimaru dont know what to do with Naruto, Physical Abuse, Protective Orochimaru (Naruto), Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBass/pseuds/MonBass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru no tenía idea de que había sucedido.</p><p>En un momento estaba tomando café con sus compañeros y al siguiente estaba corriendo por su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Fue una buena semana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya &amp; Orochimaru &amp; Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¡No voy a salir corriendo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orochimaru no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>El día empezó como cualquier otro. Orochimaru se prepararía para ir a su trabajo como maestro en una escuela secundaria y tomaría el tren para reunirse con sus compañeros de trabajo.</p><p>Y eso es lo que hizo, porque Orochimaru nunca cambia su rutina.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Orochimaru POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya y Tsunade mencionaron un evento de aniversario en su cafetería favorita mientras conversamos en el tren con dirección a nuestra estación.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Orochi, de verdad tienes que ir con nosotros! Nunca podemos visitarte y tampoco vienes con nosotros, esta es una oportunidad que Tsunade y yo aprovecharemos. — Dice Jiraiya tomando la mano de Tsunade para reafirmar su punto.</p><p> </p><p>— Si, lo entiendo. Se que nunca convivo con ustedes fuera de trabajo, pero ¿realmente tengo que ir? Sabes que odio las multitudes. — Me cruzó de brazos mientras miró la parada en la que estamos. — Ya estamos en la estación.</p><p> </p><p>Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos retiramos.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Naruto POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—¡Naruto, ya despierta! El maldito de nuestro superintendente <b></b>intentará confiscar nuestro equipo de nuevo si no llegamos temprano. — Sasuke intentó levantarme de la cama pero no lo logró.</p><p> </p><p>— Sasuke, déjame tomar este día libre y di que estoy enfermo, ¡te juro que te lo compensaré!</p><p> </p><p>Intento convencerlo, aunque se que nada logrará sacar a Sasuke de su terror por nuestro superintendente, que igualmente es su tío Madara.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Naruto, Madara va a matarme y cuando lo haga, regresaré a este mundo solo para matarte a ti!— </p><p> </p><p>Lo veo tomar todas sus cosas junto con nuestros uniformes de oficial, pero antes de salir por la puerta, me da su “mirada retadora”</p><p> </p><p>— Espero que cuando llegue a la academia policial, estes ahí 5 minutos después de mi. No querrás saber que te pasará si no llegas, Naruto. Es una advertencia real. — Me da su ultima sonrisa malvada y sale de nuestro apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Demonios, tendré que apurarme!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se que Orochimaru esta OOC pero realmente me gusto la idea de cambiarlo.- </p><p>(🌴)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>